Como si fuera un comic
by SeerBird
Summary: Todo estaba tranquilo en South Park, hasta que cierto culto un día decidió lanzar un hechizo sobre el pueblo, para alterar la realidad, pero lo que no saben es que la situación se va a volver más complicada de lo que ya fue. Pero por suerte están los superheroes para proteger a todos. Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y de DC Cómics
1. Chapter 1

COMO SI FUERA UN COMIC:

Todo estaba tranquilo en South Park, hasta que cierto culto un día decidió lanzar un hechizo sobre el pueblo, para alterar la realidad, pero lo que no saben es que la situación se va a volver más complicada de lo que ya fue. Pero afortunadamente, hay un grupo de superhéroes, que por cierto si en el comienzo solo fantaseaban con ser los superhéroes que leían de los comics, ahora lo van a ser. South Park/DC crossover. Una idea que tenía desde hace rato pero vi escasos fanfics sobre esto, entonces decidí hacer uno yo misma. By: SeerBird

Capítulo 1: Prologo de un desastre

En una noche, que parecía tranquila para la mayoría de los habitantes de South Park, para los ocultistas no lo era.

Era una noche que amenazaba con llover, en la cual a causa de la contaminación lumínica el cielo nocturno se veía de un color naranja rojizo, y no se podía ver ni una estrella, sin embargo, para los ocultistas era una noche ideal, ya que según sus cálculos, esa noche debían realizar un ritual especial.

La mayoría de los ocultistas ya estaban reunidos en el bosque, pero estaban esperando que su líder llegara así podían empezar.

Sin embargo, el líder ya había llegado, pero se había encontrado con Randy Marsh y su grupo de brujas y habían entrado en una discusión acerca de quien usará en esa noche el bosque para lanzar hechizos. Al final el líder de los ocultistas ganó y Randy y su grupo de brujas tuvieron que retirarse.

-Que bien, llegaste, ¿Qué fue lo que lo retrasó, líder?- Pregunto uno de ellos cuando vio a su líder acercarse con el Necronomicon.

-Un grupo de brujas que querían ocupar el bosque antes que nosotros, pero ya esta resuelto, ya se fueron. –Dijo Jim McElroy, el líder.

-Excelente, señor. –Dijo otro de ellos.

-Bueno, comencemos. –Dijo el líder.

Comenzaron el ritual, hasta incluso pusieron varias piedras que vinieron del medio oriente, y sacrificaron a una cabra. Todo parecía andar bien, hasta que acabaron el ritual.

Una ráfaga de viento frío, de esos que le puede dar unos escalofríos a alguien, se estremeció por el pequeño pueblo.

-¿Y? ¿Se supone que algo debe pasar ahora, líder?-Pregunto el más joven de ellos.

-No lo sé, pero… -No pudo completar la frase, porque un rayo de luz verde salió del libro del ocultista, se disparó hacia el cielo como un fuego artificial, y después se escuchó una explosión y varios rayos de luz salieron por todas las direcciones, cubriendo el pueblo de un extraño resplandor verde, que lentamente se fue desvaneciendo. Pero después de eso, no ocurrió nada más, y el pueblo estaba tranquilo, sin saber de lo que había pasado ni de lo que ocurriría en los próximos días por venir.

-Por favor, dime de que fue el hechizo correcto- Dijo el líder.

-No se jefe, no sé leer este extraño idioma. –Dijo el mas joven.


	2. Capitulo 1: Todo de acuerdo al plan

Capítulo 1: Todo de acuerdo al plan

 **Los personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone, y a DC Comics.**

Era la mañana siguiente después del rayo verde que se observó desde el bosque. En todos los periódicos se hablaba sobre eso, hasta incluso en los noticieros, pero nadie sabía que era lo que lo había causado. Mientras tanto, varias personas se habían despertado en esa mañana, mareados y desorientados. Más sobre todo un cierto chico rubio de 21 años.

Kenny McCormick no solo se había levantado desorientado, sino anoche él había tenido otra pesadilla, pesadilla que él no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Él estaba en el fondo del océano, pero por alguna obra milagrosa, él podía respirar bajo el agua. El agua se estaba tornando de un color verdoso rápidamente a medida que el nadaba. Luego algo lo agarro por detrás. Giro la cabeza para saber que era y un par de tentáculos lo estaban agarrando por las piernas, pero a la misma vez lo sorprendió la vestimenta que estaba usando, era un traje negro. Pero antes de que supiera que era lo que el en realidad estaba usando, una gran boca acompañado de un sonido horrible lo estaba a punto de comer, y en ese momento él se despertó, desorientado, sudoroso, agitado y con nauseas. Él ya había tenido este tipo de pesadillas, pero nunca sintiéndose tan mal como ahora.

El trató de no prestarle atención a eso.

Se ducho para despertarse, se vistió y estuvo desayunando con su compañero de cuarto en la universidad, Cartman.

Kenny y Cartman estudian en la misma universidad, en la universidad de Denver, Colorado. Kenny resulto ser uno de los chicos más inteligentes que se había visto en el estado de Colorado, junto con Wendy, Kyle, Ike, Token y Nichole. Y Cartman solo estaba en el promedio medio de inteligencia. Kenny decidió estudiar Ciencia Forense y Cartman decidió estudiar Historia Económica.

Por una coincidencia del destino, los dos terminaron siendo compañeros de cuarto en el edificio cerca del campus.

-Hola Kenny, ¿Has dormido bien? Luces mal. –Dijo Cartman, que con el paso de los años, ha bajado las hostilidades. Aunque lo mismo no se podía decir sobre su peso.

-No, he vuelto a tener pesadillas que no había tenido desde hace años. Espero que solo fuera una pesadilla y nada más. –Dijo Kenny, sirviéndose un par de pancakes que Cartman hiso. Cartman usualmente se levanta temprano a causa de tener un trabajo de medio tiempo en las primeras horas de la mañana.

-Bueno, cual sea fuere la pesadilla, fue solo una mala noche de sueño, y deberías olvidarte de eso, sobre todo que hoy es la primera semana de Universidad y tenemos el seminario de comienzo de año, así que debemos estar preparados. –Dijo Cartman, con sus cuadernos al lado de su frasco de mermelada.

-Ah, ¿Eso era hoy? No me había acordado. –Dijo Kenny, él se había acostado tarde como siempre, a causa de andar patrullando por la ciudad vestido de Mysterion. Aunque él había actualizado su traje. Su traje ahora es de velcro con varias partes recubierto por adentro de los chalecos antibalas que utiliza la policía, y ya no usa una capa con capucha, ahora el usa una capucha con el traje, y en frente de la capucha, tiene el signo de interrogación que brilla en la oscuridad, usa una máscara junto con pintura negra alrededor de los ojos (como Flecha Verde en la serie Arrow), botas de color café que son ideales para escalar y correr y guantes negros de cuero.

Mientras tanto, Cartman ya había abandonado ser el Mapache desde hace mucho, junto con los otros miembros.

-¿Estuviste patrullando de nuevo anoche? Deberías mediar un poco eso, ahora que estamos en la universidad y nuestra carga de trabajo ya es demasiada pesada hasta incluso para nosotros. –Dijo Cartman apuntándolo con un pedazo de tostada, y que acto seguido le dio una mordida.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Muy pocas veces le daba la razón a Cartman, pero esta vez tuvo que admitir la derrota.

Ellos no vieron el noticiero, ya que no tenían televisor (el dueño del edificio les prohibió tener televisión a no ser que pusieran su propio servicio, pero igual tenía sus propias computadoras y celulares para ver Netflix), ni vieron el periódico, (la ciudad de Denver no está acostumbrados a vigilantes, y el chico que entregaba los periódicos se había asustado cuando vio a Mysterion por primera vez, cosa que hiso reír muchísimo a Cartman y por unas semanas se había rumoreado que un demonio visitaba ese departamento); por lo tanto no tenían idea de lo que había pasado en South Park, más aun, los reporteros no sabían de que no solo había afectado a South Park, sino a otras ciudades también.

En ese momento, el celular de Kenny sonó.

Era Karen, su hermanita de 18 años. Bueno, ya no era su hermanita, pero para él siempre lo iba a ser, no importara la edad que ella tuviera.

Contestó enseguida.

Era un mensaje de texto, que decía: " _Hola Kenny, espero que no se te haya olvidado de que tenías que ayudarme a desempacar antes del examen de ingreso. Nos vemos después."_

Kenny se quedó algunos segundos viendo el mensaje de texto con una expresión de confundido, y luego se acordó, Karen también había sido aceptada en esta universidad y ella iba a estudiar un Doctorado en Medicina, y Kenny no podría estar más orgulloso; también él había prometido en ayudar a Karen a mudarse al campus.

Entonces comenzó a desayunar lo más rápido posible y le deseo a Cartman buena suerte en el seminario (ya que los dos cursan diferentes carreras, y sus seminarios son en diferentes horarios).

Entonces, Kenny agarró una campera gris con capucha con el emblema de la universidad, se secó lo más que pudo su cabello (que desde los 14 hasta los 18 él lo tenía demasiado largo, y luego decidió cortárselo pareciendo al estilo de cabello que Thor usa en "Thor: Ragnarok") y salió afuera del departamento.

El día estaba raro, había varias nubes de color gris, pero pasaban rápidamente y soplaba un viento otoñal.

Decidió no prestarle mucha atención a eso y se dirigió al edificio de admisiones, donde Karen lo estaría esperando, pero mientras se dirigía hacia allí, Kenny tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien lo observaba. Se dio vuelta y vio varias personas de la universidad haciendo sus actividades diarias.

Kenny sacudió su cabeza y pensó que tal vez se estuviera volviendo paranoico a causa de la pesadilla que tuvo y que no debería pensar en eso, y siguió su camino.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que si había alguien que lo estaba siguiendo.

Era alguien alto y delgado, vestido con una capa larga, lentes de sol y debajo de la capa larga tenía una capucha que le tapaba el cabello.

-Nos veremos muy pronto, McCormick, esto es solo el comienzo de lo que se viene. –Dijo antes de desaparecer.


	3. Capitulo 2: Preludio de una tragedia

Capítulo 2: Preludio de una tragedia

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER & MATT STONE Y A DC COMICS.**

Cuando Kenny llegó a la oficina central de admisiones, se encontró con una cola inmensa de ingresantes.

-¡Apártense! Van a ensuciar el piso. –Dijo Garth, uno de los conserjes hacia un grupo de personas que acababan de ingresar al edificio, que, juzgando por la apariencia, afuera ya había comenzado a llover.

Kenny estaba por preguntar a la recepcionista cuando de repente oye un fuerte "KENNYYYY!", y un segundo después un par de brazos lo rodean de la cintura fuertemente.

-Karen, es bueno verte de nuevo, pero me estoy quedando sin aire. –Dijo Kenny sonriendo.

-Ups, lo siento. –Dijo Karen por fin soltándolo de la cintura. Karen había crecido demasiado, a pesar de que Kenny siempre fue el más alto de los tres hermanos. Ella se había dejado el cabello corto y de color negro, ya que ella se unió a los chicos góticos y es buena amiga de Firkle, Tricia y Ike. Kenny prefirió que Karen sea gótica que andar con los vampiros. Ella tenía puesto encima de ella una chaqueta amarilla para la lluvia, que sobresaltaba con la ropa oscura que ella llevaba, una remera negra con rosas rojas estampadas, pantalones negros y botas negras.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas en el viaje en el autobús? –pregunto Kenny ayudando a Karen con el equipaje (que por cierto, solo eran tres mochilas con ruedas, y Karen le dijo a su hermano que ella lo llevaría pero el insistió).

-Bien, pero pude dormir poco porque había un grupo de estudiantes que estaban viajando a bordo y no se callaban. –Dijo Karen seguido de un bostezo.

-Bueno, pues esta noche podrías ir a dormir un poco temprano para recuperar las horas de sueños y así estar lista mañana para tu primer día. –Dijo su hermano.

-Sí, hermano. –Dijo sarcásticamente Karen.

Después de que Karen se registró en la universidad, le dieron su llave de apartamento, que por cierto es en el edificio al lado del de Kenny y Cartman.

Esperaron que la lluvia se calmara un poco para salir afuera con las mochilas.

Media hora después se calmó un poco la lluvia y, llevando las mochilas, se fueron directo para el edificio.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia el departamento, Kenny vio a varias personas que los veían pasar y el, de un momento a otro, pensó en que no lo estaban mirando a él, estaban mirando a Karen.

"Deja de ser tan paranoico" se dijo en su mente. Karen ya tiene 18 años. Ella ya puede hacer lo que sea.

Llegaron al apartamento, y comenzaron a desempacar. La compañera de cuarto de Karen le había dicho que iba a llegar en el día de mañana.

Muchas de las cosas que se necesitaba ya estaban en el departamento, entonces Karen solo tuvo que llevar sus cosas personales y útiles escolares.

-Bueno, eso sería todo. –dijo Karen vaciando la última mochila, que por cierto estaba llena de ropa.

-Sí, ¿Crees de que a tu compañera de cuarto no le importara la presencia del poster de Mysterion? –Dijo Kenny, dándole un vistazo al poster que Karen había puesto de Mysterion mirando el pueblo de South Park de noche.

-No creo, ella también es fanática de superhéroes, así fue como nos conocimos. –Ella dijo mientras le mostraba a su hermano una foto de Karen con una remera de Mysterion y una chica vestida en un disfraz de Spider-Man, las dos tenían un brazo en el hombro de la otra.

Kenny sonrió al ver la fotografía, ya que la chica era la primera amiga de verdad que su hermana tuvo, y su vínculo sigue estando fuerte hoy en día, desde que conoció a su amiga en la escuela primaria hasta la universidad.

El no veía esa fotografía desde hace tanto tiempo, además del suceso de ese día hiso de que olvidara sobre lo que sucedió

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hace 2 años:_

 _La lluvia no cesaba, ni siquiera los pasos de los superhéroes. Todos corrían lo más rápido posible, tratando en lo posible de no mirar atrás, pero no podían evitarlo ni siquiera porque los yakuza los estaban persiguiendo, y ellos eran increíblemente rápidos._

 _Los superhéroes estuvieron investigando un caso de corrupción entre políticos y de una cosa a la otra, eso los llevo hacia los yakuzas._

 _Cuando empezaron a sentirse cansados, lo más conveniente fue que una camioneta blanca paro en frente de los héroes, y Ike estaba conduciendo._

 _-Rápido, suban. –Dijo abriendo las puertas corredizas de la camioneta y subieron todos los héroes._

 _Condujeron lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la guarida._

 _Cuando llegaron al garaje de la guarida en la casa de Token, muchos empezaron a buscar los botiquines de primeros auxilios, ya que tenían graves heridas._

 _-Todo esto apesta. –Dijo Clyde, levantando su máscara de Mosquito._

 _-Sí, ¿Y de quien fue la brillante idea de investigar las estafas que hacían los políticos? –Pregunto sarcásticamente Craig._

 _-Ah, ya lo sé, fue idea de Kenny. –Dijo Stan, siguiéndole el tono sarcástico de Craig._

 _-Huy, lo siento si es que quería investigar a ratas pestilentes. –Dijo Kenny cínicamente._

 _-Ese es tu problema, te metes en asuntos en donde no te llaman. –Dijo Stan, acercándose a Kenny y apuntándolo con un dedo._

 _-Alguien tiene que proteger este pueblo, sobre todo si la policía no hace nada para establecer justicia. –Dijo Kenny defendiéndose._

 _-Bien, entonces protégelo tú, ¿Por qué nos tenías que meter en este lio? Si terminas asesinado o peor, ese es tu problema, no el nuestro. Ni siquiera sé porque aceptamos en seguirte en primer lugar. –Grito Stan._

 _-Bien, entonces vete. Váyanse. Yo protegeré el pueblo. –Grito Kenny enojado._

 _Entonces la mayoría se fueron y luego Kenny se fue, pero esa noche el solo se quedó arriba de los techos de los edificios, con la lluvia y los truenos como su única compañía._

 _Al día siguiente en clases, el dejo de hablarse con sus amigos. Solo empezó a hablarse con Cartman cuando se enteró de que los dos iban a ir a la misma universidad. Al menos su interacción con él no era tan hostil como antes._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Un zumbido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era el celular de Karen.

Ella lo contesto enseguida y vio que era una llamada.

-Volveré enseguida, ¿Si? –Dijo Karen para contestar la llamada afuera.

Karen se fue afuera del apartamento para contestar la llamada. Eso dio a Kenny tiempo de pensar en lo tanto que todas las cosas habían cambiado.

Stan se fue a Stanford a estudiar Ecología; Kyle estaba en la misma universidad que Stan, pero estudiaba Ingenieria; Clyde se fue a Oregon a estudiar Gastronomía, ya que él había entrado en una beca especial; Craig y Tweek los dos estudian Biología en la universidad de New Jersey, también aprovecharon a mudarse a New Jersey ya que la tía abuela de Craig necesita cuidado especial y Craig y Tweek se ofrecieron en ir a cuidarla; Wendy estudia Estudios Sociales en la ciudad de New York y Bebe estudia en la misma universidad, pero ella eligió la carrera de Psicología.

Si lo pensaba bien, no solo cortaron vínculos de amistad, sino también en la cercanía física.

Justo cuando Kenny se preguntaba si alguna vez los volvería a ver a todos juntos, y tal vez, presentarles una formal disculpa acerca de lo que paso esa noche (trato varias veces, pero no quisieron escucharlo), entro Karen, con el celular en la mano.

-Eran nuestros padres –Dijo Karen, mirándolo a los ojos-. Quieren hacer una salida familiar esta noche.

 **N.A: NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR PORQUE HE TENIDO EXÁMENES TODA LA SEMANA, PERO ESPERO DE QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. Y LO DE LA CHICA CON EL DISFRAZ DE SPIDER-MAN LO PUSE EN CONMEMORACIÓN A STAN LEE...R.I.P . EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES DIGO EL NOMBRE DE LA AMIGA DE KAREN. SALUDOS.**


	4. Capitulo 3: El Rey de la Miseria

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER & MATT STONE Y A DC COMICS.**

Capitulo 3: El Rey de la Miseria

Mientras que ese evento estaba pasando, en South Park, había alguien que estaba caminando por la carretera, con las suelas desgastadas en sus zapatillas.

Cada tanto, cuando esa persona veía que se acercaba algún vehículo, hacia señas para que se pare, pero no tuvo mucha suerte.

Mientras paraba para descansar un poco de su larga caminata, la persona deseaba tener algún cigarrillo en mano, al menos eso lo haría seguir con ganas, ya que sus pulmones se estaban llenando de aire fresco y eso le asqueaba un poco, sin contar con la sensación de asma que el sujeto tiene a causa de no haber fumado en un buen rato.

Su piel se estaba volviendo un poco irritada a causa de la larga exposición a la luz solar.

Cada tanto, el veía una laguna y (con mucho esfuerzo) sacaba un pescado, lo mataba, y lo comía crudo, ya que estaba famélico, pero aun así le resulto repugnante. Trato varias veces de controlarse, para no vomitar lo que habría sido su única comida en horas.

Su ropa ya estaba descosida, sudorosa y sucia, y ni siquiera su ropa era suya.

 _Flashback_

 _Un sonido de bocina se oyó en la prisión, y todos los prisioneros tenían que ir a hacer su trabajo comunitario, para él, hoy era un trabajo en el lavadero de ropa de la prisión._

 _Apenas pudo dormir anoche, ya que el prisionero de la celda de al lado decidió gritar durante toda la noche, y los guardias no pudieron hacer nada._

 _Caminaba como un zombie, cuando algo que lo golpeo atrás lo despertó._

 _-Eh, cuidado. –Le dijo al sujeto que lo acababa de golpear con un carrito lleno de ropa sucia._

 _-¿Qué dijiste, desgraciado? –Pregunto el criminal, preparando sus manos para atinarle un golpe en la cara._

 _-Eh, no déjense de pelear o sino van a hablar con el Director. –Amenazo un guardia._

 _Los dos se quedaron callados, pero cuando el sujeto que iba con el carrito pasó al lado de él, se aseguró de golpearle el hombro con su hombro._

 _Mientras trataba de lavar y doblar la ropa, notó un pequeño agujero cerca de una de las maquinas, y, con el pretexto de meter un calcetín que se había escapado por la parte de atrás, fue a revisar ese agujero. Descubrió que era parte de las cañerías de la prisión, y que el agujero en realidad él podría pasar perfectamente por ese agujero._

 _Entonces armo un plan._

 _Esa noche, el espero el momento perfecto en que los guardias no lo miraran y, con un martillo y cincel que había conseguido de haber hecho un "favor" con otro prisionero, y pudo desarmar el inodoro (que ya estaba medio suelto), y pudo descolocar dos bloques de cementos para andar entre las cañerías._

 _Cuando llego a las cañerías del lavadero de ropa, ya andaba la noticia entre los guardias de que uno de los prisioneros no estaba en su celda._

 _Entonces vio una rata blanca, y el siguió a la rata hasta llegar a un agujero pequeño en la pared, pero a pesar de que la rata ya se encontraba escondida en la pared, la rata lo llevo adonde él quería, cerca de la salida._

 _Hecho un vistazo afuera, y se encontró que había varios policías apostados en la entrada y salida._

 _Mientras que los guardias se encontraban afuera, los prisioneros aprovecharon para hacer caos y desastres adentro de la prisión._

 _El caos llego a tal punto de que varios de los prisioneros decidieron ir hacia los guardias y los policías para atacarlos._

 _El aprovecho esa distracción para entremezclarse con los prisioneros, en medio de esa noche tormentosa y hasta incluso le robo la ropa a uno de los guardias._

 _El director de la prisión dio permiso a los guardias de dispararles a los prisioneros._

 _Las balas volaban de aquí para allá, al igual que las granadas de gases lacrimógenos, que él estaba esquivando cada dos por tres, pero cada vez se volvía más complicado a causa de la lluvia y los truenos._

 _Uno de los más grandes prisioneros pudo contra todos los guardias y pudo abrir la puerta principal._

 _En segundos, muchos prisioneros pudieron escapar, algunos de ellos no pudieron, ya que ya estaban muertos, y otros fueron detenidos._

 _Él pudo escapar de la prisión en la que estaba desde hace 6 años, cuando lo detuvieron a los 20 años._

 _Corrió lo más lejos posible de la prisión, y podía oír el ruido de las sirenas de policías detrás de él y otros prisioneros más._

 _Logro esconderse en una cueva y espero hasta que la tormenta parara._

 _A la mañana siguiente, se despertó y comenzó su larga caminata hacia su pueblo natal, South Park._

 _Fin de flashback_

Aunque eso fuera hace horas, todavía estaba un poco aturdido a causa del pandemónium de la prisión.

No tenía ningún reloj, pero el sol se estaba poniendo más caliente a cada minuto que pasaba.

Entonces se quitó la camisa que llevaba y lo puso encima de su cabeza a modo de resguardarse de los rayos de sol, pero hubo poco éxito en eso.

Llego el atardecer, después de lo que para él le parecieron horas y horas.

Vio un poco de humo que salía del bosque y decidió en ir a investigar, ya que si había humo, debe de haber gente allí.

Llego hasta el punto en donde estaba el humo, y solo descubrió de que se trataba de una fogata apagada.

Pero al inspeccionar más de cerca, descubrió que también se encontraba con un libro extraño tirado en el suelo.

El sujeto agarró el libro para saber de qué se trataba. No era un libro como cualquiera que él hubiera visto.

Abrió el libro, y al más ligero vistazo de los extraños garabatos que contenían, se mareo rápidamente, soltó el libro al mismo tiempo que se caía hasta quedar al suelo. Se agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos temblorosas y se puso a gritar, a llorar, a hacer lo que sea para que el mundo se detenga.

Lo último que supo que pasó, había un par de zapatos delante de él, y una voz que él nunca había oído, dijo:

-Sí, el será perfecto para nuestra misión. –Dijo el sujeto, antes de ponerlo a dormir de un golpe en la cabeza.

Y todo se volvió negro.

 **N.A: POR FIN TERMINE CON MIS EXÁMENES, Y ESTOY DE VACACIONES, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE. SALUDOS**


	5. Capitulo 4: Visita & noticia inesperada

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER & MATT STONE, Y A DC CÓMICS.**

Capítulo 4: Visita con noticias inesperadas

Kenny no podía comprender. ¿Cómo podrían hacer una salida familiar si apenas ellos tenían para comer?

Se pasó una mano sobre el cabello, tratando de pensar

-Hey, ¿no crees que es sospechoso que vienen a cenar con nosotros cuando tienen poco dinero?-Pregunto Kenny a Karen.

-Sí, es sospechoso. Pero supongo que se lo preguntaremos cuando los veamos. –Dijo Karen

-Sí. –Se dijo para sí mismo Kenny.

Justo cuando Kenny iba a comentar algo más, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, revelando a una persona pelirroja y de estatura un poco más alta que Karen, sosteniendo tres cajas, una encima de la otra mientras estaba charlando con alguien en el celular.

-Muy bien, tío, lo hare… si, bueno, adiós, después te llamo. –Colgó la chica pelirroja.

Dejo las cajas sobre el piso y miro hacia su alrededor.

-Oh, hola Karen, hola Kenny, no sabía de qué ya estarían aquí. –Dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Tricia –Dijo Karen, yendo a abrazar a su mejor amiga

Tricia, la mejor amiga de Karen, quien también después Kenny se enteró de que ella también es la hermana de Craig, aunque Craig jamás se lo menciono a Kenny simplemente porque Craig pensó que no era relevante decirle eso a Kenny.

Tricia tiene el cabello color pelirrojo zanahoria, ojos azules, y piel blanca. Ella estaba usando un vestido blanco y abajo tiene un par de leggins negros, con un par de botas negras, y encima del vestido tiene una chaqueta amarilla.

-Karen, me estas asfixiando. –Dijo Tricia.

-Ups, lo siento. –Dijo Karen, dejando respirar a Tricia.

-Casi me fracturas una costilla. –Dijo Tricia, bromeando.

-Hey, no fue tanto. –Dijo Karen, sabiendo de que Tricia estaba bromeando.

-Sí, tienes razón, no fue tanto. –Dijo Tricia, dándole un pequeño golpe amistoso a Karen en el hombro.

Fue ahí donde Tricia noto la presencia de Kenny.

-Ah, hola Kenny. –Dijo Tricia.

-Hola Tricia, ¿Cómo está tu tío? –Pregunto Kenny, ya que el solo conocía verdaderamente al tío de Tricia durante las noches de patrullaje como Mysterion, pero Tricia también le contaba como estaba su tío cuando Kenny estaba de civil, aunque Tricia no tiene idea de que el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga es Mysterion.

-Bien, todavía estresado por la carga de trabajo, pero aun así me pudo traer aquí. Sigue fumando, aunque le dije que debe de dejar de fumar, pero es como si le hablaras a la pared, pero aparte de todo eso, él está bien. –Dijo Tricia, que una vez su tío lo salvo a Kenny de una situación de rehenes.

-Bueno, con tal de que el este respirando, creo que eso es lo que más importa. –Dijo Kenny, también abrazando a Tricia.

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Cómo están todos tus amigos? –Pregunto Tricia, pero cuando miro atrás de Kenny, se dio cuenta de que no debía decir eso, ya que Karen le estaba haciendo señales de que no hablara de eso, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Bien, supongo. Hace rato que no hablo con ellos. Con el único con quien hablo es con Cartman, pero eso es porque somos compañeros de cuarto. –Dijo Kenny, un poco incómodo por la pregunta.

-Huy, lo siento, no sabía… -Empezó a decir Tricia

-No importa. –Dijo Kenny, queriendo evadir el tema.

Mientras tanto…

Carol miraba por afuera de la ventanilla del autobús. Por fin estaban llegando al campus.

Bajó del autobús cuando por fin llego a su destino.

El guía le dio un folleto turístico del campus, simplemente por formalidad.

Carol fue hacia la oficina de administración del campus.

Se sentó a esperar, y mientras, Carol se puso a mirar en su celular si ella tenía algún mensaje de su esposo.

Ninguno.

Ella sintió un momentáneo alivio, pero ella sabía de qué eso duraría poco.

Luego de esperar media hora en la sala de espera junto con los parientes la llamaron desde la oficina.

-Si señora, ¿En que la puedo ayudar? –Preguntó Robert, el hombre encargado en esa oficina.

-Quisiera saber en qué edificio se aloja Kenneth McCormick.

El hombre reviso algo en la computadora que tenía al frente y luego le dijo a Carol:

-Ah, sí, está en el edificio que esta frente a la estatua de Stephen Hawkins. –Dijo Robert.

-Muchísimas gracias. –Dijo Carol, levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la oficina.

Y Carol se encamino hacia el departamento en donde ahora vive su hijo.

Los años la han cambiado a Carol, ella ya no llevaba su cabello desacomodado, ahora lo tenía peinado y lacio, y tenía unas cuantas canas, usaba una camisa a botones de color verde mar y pantalones de jean de color negro junto con zapatillas de color blanco.

Como si fuera un hábito, ella miraba constantemente a sus espaldas.

Después de caminar por el amplio campus, vio al único edificio que tenía en frente una estatua de Stephen Hawkins.

Carol subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y tocó el timbre.

Se oyó movimiento desde adentro, y parecía que había más de una sola.

La puerta se abrió, y Carol solo vio a Cartman.

-Ah, madre de Kenny, hola. –Dijo Cartman con su cabello despeinado.

-Hola Eric, estoy buscando por Kenny, ¿Esta aquí? –Preguntó Carol a Cartman.

-No, él está ayudando a Karen a mudarse. Está en el apartamento que sigue de este, cruzando la calle, a la esquina. –Dijo Cartman.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo Carol a Cartman.

Una vez que estuvo adelante del departamento de Karen, Carol toco la puerta.

Se oyó un clic y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su hija, su hijo y la mejor amiga de su hija.

-Mamá. –Dijo Karen, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Karen, Kenny, Tricia. –Dijo Carol, abrazando y saludando a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Por qué de pronto nos sorprendes con esta visita? –Comenzó a preguntarle Kenny.

-Chicos -Carol los mira a los ojos-, me voy a divorciar de su padre.

 **N.A: LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA, ME GRADUÉ POR FIN, YA ME INSCRIBÍ EN LA UNIVERSIDAD :D Y TAMBIÉN LES DESEO A TODOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO... ESPERO QUE TODOS LAS PASEN BIEN EN ESTOS DÍAS... NOS VEMOS :) :D**


	6. Capitulo 5: Noche de tragedias

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER & MATT STONE Y A DC COMICS.**

Capítulo 5: Noche de tragedias

-! ¿QUEEE?!- Karen y Kenny dijeron a la misma vez, demasiados sorprendidos.

-Si chicos, es verdad. –Dijo Carol

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que tú y papa se divorcian? ¿Qué paso? –Dijo Kenny.

-Bueno, simplemente pasa de que tu padre y yo ya no sentimos la misma chispa de antes. –Dijo Carol a sus hijos, aunque Kenny pudo intuir de que Carol solo quería hablar de esto en privado con sus hijos, y todavía estaban en la presencia de Tricia.

Pero, por pura suerte, Tricia recibió un mensaje en su celular.

-Ay no, no puede ser –Se quejó Tricia después de ver el mensaje en su celular-, es mi profesor, dice que no encontró mi ensayo y parece que tengo que hacerlo de nuevo. Bueno, mejor empezar ahora.

Se despidió de Karen, Kenny y Carol y salió del departamento para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando Tricia se fue del departamento, Carol pudo largar un suspiro y luego ella dejo su bolso en el suelo.

-Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezar? –Pregunto Carol, sentándose en el sillón que había cerca.

-Por el principio, obviamente. –Dijo Kenny.

-Claro, por el principio. –Repitió Carol.

- _FLASHBACK-_

 _Carol observo su taza de café, y se vio a ella misma reflejada en ella, con una expresión de preocupación. Desde hace días que Stuart estaba actuando de forma extraña. El rara vez dormía, y si llegaba a dormir se despertaba como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, murmuraba cosas en otros idiomas, se iba con sus amigos a las tres de la mañana y no regresaba hasta el amanecer._

 _Carol sospechaba que su esposo la estaba engañando con otra mujer._

 _Entonces, ella decidió enfrentárselo una vez que llegara a casa._

 _Carol se quedó esperando, observando la puerta, esperando a su esposo para así darle un poco de su propia medicina._

 _Las horas pasaban, Carol se volvía cada vez más impaciente, hasta que oyó el sonido del picaporte girando._

 _Entro Stuart, más pálido de lo usual, y con ojeras evidentes._

 _Stuart alejo su vista de la puerta y se dio vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada enojada y decepcionada de su esposa. El presentía de que otra pelea iba a ocurrir, como en los viejos tiempos._

 _-Hola Carol –empezó diciendo Stuart, para aparentar de que nada malo sucedía, pero al parecer eso no funciono, ya que su esposa seguía con esa mirada enfadada y los brazos cruzados._

 _-Hey, ¿Por qué estas enojada? ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Stuart._

 _-Stuart, he estado observando de que regresas a casa a horas inusuales, y últimamente te has estado comportando de una manera extraña. Ya ni siquiera me hablas. Así que, debo preguntarte esto, y espero que me contestes de manera honesta. ¿Has estado viendo otra mujer a mis espaldas? –Dijo Carol finalmente, mirando a su marido a los ojos._

 _-¿Qué? –Pregunto Stuart sorprendido por la pregunta de su esposa. Sin embargo, el no podía serle honesto, en especial porque si sería así, lo matarían._

 _-No me mientas, dime la verdad. –Dijo Carol, con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _Stuart decidió en seguirle la corriente a su esposa._

 _-Sí, Carol, es verdad, puedes decirme todo eso y más. En verdad, no te merezco. –Dijo Stuart, cerrando sus ojos y extendiendo sus brazos para que su mujer liberara su golpe final._

 _Y no solo lo golpeó, abofeteo y escupió, sino que lo echo de la casa._

 _Stuart recogió sus cosas rápido y salió de la puerta de la casa._

 _Cuando Stuart se dio vuelta para ver por última vez a la casa de su familia, él pudo jurar que oyó un sonido distante pero claro. Carol rompió a llorar._

 _Había pasado una hora, dos horas, tres horas…_

 _Carol había llorado hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. Luego se levantó del suelo de su casa, se refregó su cara llena de lágrimas, y se quedó varios minutos mirándose en el espejo._

 _Ella había conocido a Stuart desde hace mucho tiempo, y en todos estos años, ella no podría creer de que el la quisiera engañar con otra._

 _Cuando Carol salió del baño, ella miro alrededor de la casa. No había nadie. Kevin se había mudado con un amigo suyo, y Kenny y Karen se fueron para estar en la universidad, interés que Kevin no compartió en comparación con sus otros dos hermanos._

 _Ella necesitaba ver a sus hijos, aunque sea a Kenny y Karen, para contarles lo sucedido entre ellos, y también, aunque ella no lo admita, para tener un poco de compañía._

 _Entonces Carol comenzó a hacer las maletas y agarro sus ahorros secretos (no todos, solo una parte), y antes de salir hacia la estación de autobuses, se aseguró de ponerle seguro a la puerta de la casa, aunque dudaba de quien quisiera robar esta casa._

 _En su camino a la estación de autobuses, ella tuvo oportunidad de respirar aire fresco y clarificar su cabeza._

 _Se subió al autobús que la llevaría de South Park a Denver, y mientras se recostaba en el cómodo asiento, pensó para sí misma: "No necesito al desgraciado, al final el nunca mostro mayor interés por nuestros hijos, lo único que importa son mis hijos y yo". Y al terminar ese pensamiento, al mismo tiempo que el autobús se puso en marcha, una sonrisa apareció en su cara._

 _-FIN DE FLASHBACK-_

-Entonces, así fue como pasó, chicos. –Dijo Carol, sentada en el sofá, y con Kenny y Karen, cada uno al lado de ella, mirándola mientras contaba la historia. Ella no los miraba a ellos, pero seguía mirando a sus manos.

-Yo creo que hiciste lo correcto, mamá. –Dijo Karen, haciéndole saber a su madre de que ellos estaban a su lado.

-Si, además me cuesta creerlo. Me refiero, es papá quien la estaba engañando, un sujeto con esa apariencia, quien podría… -Estaba diciendo Kenny, pero luego se calló a la mirada de su hermana, que sin decirle ninguna palabra, solo le dijo con la mirada "Cállate".

-En fin, Karen tiene razón, estamos orgullosos de la decisión que has tomado. –Dijo Kenny, tratando de enmendar su casi error en la elección de palabras.

-Gracias chicos. –Dijo Carol, por fin levantando la mirada de sus manos para mirar a sus hijos, a pesar de que Kevin no estaba allí con ellos, aun así ella prefería miles de veces, estar en la compañía de sus hijos que estar infeliz con ese bastardo.

-Oh, eso me hace recordar –Dijo Karen de repente -. ¿Qué vas a hacer con la casa? ¿Crees de que él va a volver a esa casa? ¿O deberíamos ir a ver un abogado?

-Ah, la verdad no había pensado en eso –Comento Carol, maldiciéndose por adentro por su imprevisto descuido-. Pero no tengo dinero para contratar un abogado.

-Descuida, tengo un contacto que es un abogado. –Dijo Kenny, pensando en ese abogado que lo salvo la vez pasada de un accidente relacionado con Mysterion. Pero él estaba seguro de que podía confiar en él. De cualquier forma u otra, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su madre con lo que fuera, ya que ella actuó más como una madre y un padre para el de lo que su padre jamás podría.

-Gracias, Kenny. –Dijo Carol, abrazando a su hijo.

Carol no recordaba la última vez que lo había abrazado, al menos ella quería ir a despedirse de él cuándo había empezado la universidad, pero el desgraciado y borracho de Stuart le había impedido eso. Y cuando ella se había despertado, Kenny ya se había ido hacia Denver.

Rompió el abrazo de Kenny y abrazo también a su hija, Karen. Es increíble cómo crecen, pensó Carol para sí misma. Ella tenía planeado celebrar la aceptación a la universidad, pero Kevin en esa ocasión él había llamado desde la cárcel, pidiendo que le paguen la fianza. Aparentemente, él había agredido a un oficial mientras estaba ebrio.

Pero ahora ella estaba con sus hijos favoritos, claro, también ama a Kevin tanto como a Kenny y Karen, pero ella estaba decepcionada en las decisiones que su hijo mayor había tomado.

Dejando atrás las partes tristes, ella pensó en ordenar una pizza, como los viejos tiempos en donde Stuart se iba de parrandas con sus amigos y la casa estaba tranquila. Pero Kenny y Karen tuvieron una mejor idea, y decidieron que en vez de ordenar una pizza, ¿porque no prepararla?

Entonces Kenny preparo la masa para pizza, Karen preparaba la salsa y Carol preparaba los toppings para ponerle arriba de la pizza.

Carol tampoco no recordaba la última vez que había cocinado junto con sus hijos, pero si recuerda, hace mucho tiempo, una vez le había enseñado a Kenny a cómo hacer galletas, y era para una feria de la escuela.

Era alrededor del mediodía que se sentaron juntos, en el living del departamento de Karen y Ruby, para comer esa pizza. Los rayos de sol filtraban a través de la ventana, y daba una apariencia cálida y reconfortante.

Carol se sentía por fin en paz y tranquilidad, junto a las personas que ella más quería.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Karen se tenía que ir porque Ruby la había llamado, y Kenny se quedó solo con su madre, y se pusieron a ver una película los dos juntos.

Kenny no lo notaba, pero su madre lo miraba con preocupación. Ella jamás le dijo a su hijo como era que siempre reencarnaba. Y ella pensaba en llevarse ese secreto a la tumba, y la verdad, era que ella no sabía cómo el reaccionaria.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando Karen regreso al departamento, que ella compartió una noticia grandiosa.

-El tío de Ruby me dio tickets para esta obra de teatro que se exhibe esta noche. ¿Quieren ir? –Karen pregunto llena de entusiasmo.

-Karen eso estaría magnifico, pero, ¿no tienen otras cosas que hacer? –Pregunto Carol, tratando de no entrometerse en los horarios de sus hijos.

-No, no creo- Dijo Karen-. Kenny ¿Tienes tu agenda ocupada para esta noche?

-No, esta noche. –Dijo Kenny, aunque Karen estaba preguntando más sobre las actividades que su hermano mujeriego tenia por las noches, y no sobre lo que el en realidad hacía por las noches, algo que hasta incluso hoy en día no le había contado a su hermana, ni a ningún miembro de su familia.

-Está bien, iremos esta noche. –Dijo Carol, esperando de que esa noche sea una noche tranquila y familiar.

A las ocho de la noche, Kenny estaba afuera del departamento, con su celular en mano, llamando un Uber, y su hermana salió seguida de su madre.

Kenny no llevaba un traje, pero al menos él estaba vestido de alguna forma u otra, de manera formal, al igual que su hermana y su madre.

El llevaba zapatos limpios, con un pantalón de jeans negros y una camisa a botones de color blanco, junto con una chaqueta negra.

Karen tenía botas negras, con un pantalón rojo carmesí y al igual que su hermano, tiene una blusa de color blanco, junto con una chaqueta negra.

Y Carol vestía un vestido rojo con bordeados negros.

Pasaron unos minutos afuera del campus, esperando por su uber.

Una brisa pasajera pasó al lado de Kenny, y por alguna razón, le dio escalofríos. Miro hacia todos lados, y sus ojos se enfocaron en un par de ojos azules fríos como un glaciar mismo. Pero en menos de un pestañeo, ese par de ojos azules fríos desaparecieron.

Kenny se quedó mirando por un rato el arbusto en donde habían desaparecido, hasta que Karen agarro de su brazo, despertándolo hacia la realidad, sobre todo porque el uber ya había llegado y su madre ya estaba adentro del auto.

Subió hacia el auto junto con Karen, tratando de despejar su cabeza mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Dejo de hacerlo al notar la cara de preocupación que tenían Karen y su madre. Pero Kenny dijo rápidamente que no le pasaba nada.

Después de convencerlas de que él estaba bien, el conductor anuncio que habían llegado a su destino.

El teatro era inmenso y brillaba como si era apenas ayer que lo habían inaugurado. Las luces neón destellaban a la vista.

Entraron en el teatro, esperando pasar una noche tranquila y divertida.

Cuando termino la obra de teatro, Carol y Karen se fueron afuera a buscar un taxi. Mientras caminaban, Kenny recibió un mensaje de texto de alguien desconocido. Solo decía:

"Lo siento, traté de prevenirlo, pero no funcionó, lo siento muchísimo… Espero que algún día lo entiendas."

Kenny frunció el ceño.

¿Qué significaba ese mensaje? De seguro debería ser un número equivocado, si, debería de ser eso.

Luego escucho un grito agudo. Era Karen.

Kenny fue corriendo a ver de qué se trataba, y en el proceso piso algunos charcos de agua, o al menos el esperaba de que fueran charcos de agua.

Cuando llego a donde estaban ellas, se encontró con otra figura oscura enfrente de ellas, y cuando se iba acercando, se dio cuenta de que no era nadie más que su padre.

-Karen, no grites tan fuerte. –Dijo Stuart tratando de que bajen la voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo nos encontraste? ¿Has estado espiándonos? –Comenzó a preguntar Carol, poniendo a Karen detrás de ella.

-Eso no importa ahora, ustedes están en grave peligro ahora, y reconozco de que metí la pata. Ahora estoy tratando de salvarlos. –Dijo Stuart, tratando de evadir las preguntas de Carol.

-¿De salvarnos de que? ¿Qué clase de problemas nos has metido, Stuart? –Pregunto Carol, mirando con una mirada desafiante hacia Stuart.

-Solo tienen que saber de qué están en peligro y no es seguro estar aquí, y cuanto menos sepan, mejor. –Dijo Stuart, mirando para todos lados de la calle en donde se encontraban, por lo cual daba la sensación de que lo habían estado persiguiendo.

-Si tú nos metiste en problemas, entonces serás tu quien nos sacaras de ello. Y solo podrás hacerlo dejándonos en paz. –Dijo Kenny.

-Es que no lo entiendes, no es solamente eso, es… -Empezó diciendo Stuart pero se oyó un sonido proveniente del callejón que estaba cerca de ellos.

-Valla, valla, Stuart. Pensé que mantendrías tu boca cerrada pero parece que ese no es el caso. Sabes de que el no estará muy contento de lo que has hecho. –Dijo el sujeto misterioso que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, tenía una pistola y usaba una chaqueta con capucha. Básicamente, estaba vestido como un delincuente.

Kenny estaba a punto de darle una paliza hacia el delincuente, cuando sintió un brazo sobre su pecho. Era de Karen.

Con una mirada rápida, vio que ella le estaba indicando que había una patrulla de policía cerca de allí.

Kenny y Karen decidieron silenciosamente en ir a avisarle a la patrulla.

-Escucha, no tengo nada de dinero, y cualquier cosa que este desgraciado haya hecho, sugiero que te lo lleves antes de que te lleves a alguno de mis hijos. –Dijo Carol hacia el delincuente misterioso.

-No es dinero lo que busco, sino complacer a mi señor. –Dijo el delincuente acercándose más y más hasta quedar tan cerca de Carol que tenía la pistola en su cien.

-Kenny, Karen, huyan, consigan ayuda. –Dijo Carol, sin mirar hacia ellos, Carol también sabia de que había una patrulla de policía cerca de ellos.

Ellos no necesitaban oírla otra vez, los dos dieron la vuelta hacia la patrulla lo más rápido posible, para tratar de salvar la vida de sus padres.

Los oficiales de policía que estaban adentro de la patrulla los vieron que ellos iban hacia ellos, y salieron del auto.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto uno de los oficiales.

-Oficiales, tienen que ayudarnos, nuestros padres están en peligro. –Dijo Karen al oficial de policía.

-Bueno, no desesperen, ¿Adónde se encuentran sus padres? –Pregunto el segundo oficial de policía.

-En ese callejón… -Comenzó diciendo Karen pero fue interrumpido por el distante sonido de un par de disparos.

Por un momento, Kenny se olvidó de respirar y de moverse. Sus ojos se dilataron al pensamiento de que paso lo peor.

Karen y Kenny se miraron a los ojos, los de Karen ya estaban inundados con lágrimas. Y sería solo cuestión de tiempo de que los ojos de Kenny hicieran lo mismo.

Los dos comenzaron a correr junto con los policías detrás de ellos hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

Los dos estaban en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, con heridas de balas en el abdomen de cada uno.

Kenny se puso de rodillas en medio de ellos.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba en un estado de shock.

Karen se arrodillo al lado de su madre.

Carol miro a sus dos hijos y a Stuart. Y con sus últimas fuerzas dijo:

-Lo siento tanto, Kenny, Karen y también Kevin. Se fuerte, y cuida de tu hermana. Recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre los amaremos. –Dijo Carol, haciendo esfuerzo por hablar.

-Ya llamamos una ambulancia. –Dijo uno de los oficiales, mientras el otro oficial estaba vigilando alrededor para saber si el criminal estaba cerca de la escena del crimen.

-No, sé de qué puedes salir de esta mama, tú vas a sobrevivir. –Dijo Kenny, mirando a su madre y a su padre. Ya casi no podía verlos, ya que sus ojos estaban demasiado empañados por las lágrimas.

Trato poniendo una mano sobre la de su madre y otra sobre la de su padre.

Pero Kenny noto algo que le helo la sangre.

De un momento a otro, en ambos brazos, cesaron de tener pulso.

Kenny miro otra vez a los ojos de su madre y a los de su padre. Los dos veían sin ver, sin moverse. Sin vida.

El llanto de Kenny y el de Karen habían alcanzado su punto máximo. Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente el uno al otro, mientras lloraban sobre el hombro del otro.

Kenny no lo pudo soportar más…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito, mirando hacia la noche estrellada, con ojos de furia e injusticia. Y el grito era tan fuerte, que una colonia de murciélagos emprendió vuelo desde lo alto de un edificio cercano, hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

 **N.A: Se me habían complicado algunas cosas, pero acá les dejo este capitulo que por fin lo termine de escribir. Nos vemos... :D**


	7. Capitulo 6: La reina (parte 1)

Capitulo 6: La reina

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER & MATT STONE, Y A DC COMICS.**

El sonido de las aves sonaban en la ventana de Barbara "Bebe" Stevens, y la luz del sol filtraban a través de ellas.

El sonido de la alarma de su celular era lo siguiente que ella oyo, aunque este era menos placentero de oír. Saco un brazo de la confortante frazada y después de varios intentos, logro desactivar la alarma, aunque ella estaba considerando seriamente en comprarse un bate de beisbol para darle golpes al reloj. Abrió los ojos y vio primero su celular.

Ningún mensaje de sus padres, ni siquiera un "Que tengas un muy buen comienzo de clases" ni nada de eso.

Sin embargo, no era ninguna sorpresa viendo cómo era la última discusión que ella tuvo con su familia, justo un día antes de que ella se fuera de la casa para ir a la universidad.

Pero trato de alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza para así enfocarse en lo positivo.

Se desperezo y se levantó de su cama, se dirigió hacia el baño y se ducho.

El agua caliente la ayudó muchísimo en despertarse y en poner sus cosas en orden y a causa de la agradable temperatura del agua, ella no quería salir de la ducha, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Termino de vestirse en el baño y de secarse el cabello y luego volvió a su habitación a revisar su celular, solo por las dudas. No había ningún mensaje.

Decidió no darle mucha importancia a eso y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

La cocina era de tamaño pequeño pero minimalista, mas sobre todo porque Bebe se acaba de mudar hace poco. Su compañera de cuarto iba a venir entre ese día y el día siguiente, y lo único que Bebe sabia era de que ella estaba teniendo algunas dificultades y vendría un poco después que Bebe.

Puso a andar la máquina de capuchino que le había regalado su tía y pudo traer consigo hacia el departamento.

Prendió el televisor y puso las noticias, que en ese momento estaba mostrando la historia en la que un perro y su dueño se reencontraron.

Lagrimas llegaron a los ojos de Bebe, pero se limpió rápidamente con la manga de su suéter. Los animales tienen un lugar especial en su corazón.

Bebe le estuvo prestando mucha atención a la conmovedora historia que su capuchino ya estaba listo. No se dio cuenta hasta que la maquina hizo un ligero pitido.

Preparo unas tostadas con manteca de maní.

Para cuando termino de prepararse su desayuno la noticia había cambiado.

-"¡Ultima noticia! Los astrónomos todavía no pueden explicar el extraño rayo de luz verde que se vio en la pasada noche" –Dijo el reportero Perry White, seguido de varios videos que fueron tomados por los televidentes desde sus celulares.

"De seguro es algún test del gobierno o algo así" Pensó Bebe, no dándole ninguna importancia.

Pensándolo así le hizo recordar a su ex-novio Clyde, quien junto con Tweek siempre caía en las más locas teorías conspiranoicas.

Probablemente Clyde también estaba paranoico con esta noticia, como un montón de personas ya lo están en las redes sociales.

Unos minutos después, Bebe estuvo lista para su primer día de universidad, aunque ella quería ir desde hace tiempo, pero sus padres la obligaron a que cuide de su abuela.

Bebe adora a su abuela, pero ella odia la actitud de sus padres durante toda la confrontación, tratándola como si ella fuera una inútil buena para nada.

Sin embargo, ella no podía sacarse esa sensación desde que salió del departamento, de que la estaban siguiendo.


End file.
